<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dakavendish Drabbles by GoosieBoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193458">Dakavendish Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosieBoosie/pseuds/GoosieBoosie'>GoosieBoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosieBoosie/pseuds/GoosieBoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random (unconnected) Dakavendish Drabble(s). There may be future ones, but im unsure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Dummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you always need to be the hero? Why are you so obsessed with being the one who has to save the world? It’s all you talk about!” Dakota lashed out.”You’re always putting your life at risk, and for what? Companies that barely care if we exist? Maybe the world just doesn’t need saving the way you want it to.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand!” Cavendish barked back, “You are perfectly okay with being complacent. Skating through life without any sense of purpose!”</p><p>“Don’t you turn this on me. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be here to be so difficult!”</p><p>“That is exactly my POINT!” Cavendish shouted back before his entire demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped and he folded his arms and turned his back to his partner.</p><p>Dakota frowned and bit his lip. He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Cavendish, I...I didn’t mean….Maybe that was too far..”</p><p>Cavendish shook his head, “No, no...You’re right.” He huffed a sigh.</p><p>“You never say I’m right..” Dakota replied, trying to lighten the mood with a humorous tone.</p><p>“Dakota. If I can’t even make a mark, do something to change the world or make it better, how will I ever prove I’m worth anything? Why am I even here? Did I even deserve your sacrifices if at the end of the day I’m mediocre at best?”</p><p>Dakota turned him around at that point, “What are you saying? Of course you do! Do you honestly think I went through all the trouble to go back in time and save you because I was thinking about your ‘destiny’ or whatever…?”</p><p>Cavendish gave him a pouty look, not quite meeting his eyes but remained silent.</p><p>“Cavendish. Whether or not you become some big hero doesn’t matter to me. Forgetting for a moment that you actually have done some pretty heroic stuff… You don’t gotta throw your life away because you wanna prove yourself. And for what it’s worth, you’ve always been worth something to me…”</p><p>“I have..?”</p><p>“Of course you have…”Dakota moved in closer. “I don’t island myself for just anyone, you know…” He grinned and grabbed Cavendish’s collar.</p><p>Cavendish shook his head, “You shouldn’t have had to…”</p><p>Dakota shrugged, “Ehh, that’s what happens when you fall for a big dummy…”</p><p>Cavendish’s brows raised “Are you talking about <b>me</b>?”</p><p>“You see any other dummies in this room?” Dakota asked with a tilt of the head.</p><p>“Dakota. I am not dumb!” Cavendish frowned with a look of dissatisfaction.</p><p>“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet…?”</p><p>All the anger drained from Cavendish’s face and he just stared at him, allowing him to slowly pull him downward. He tried to form a question but couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>“You heard me..” Dakota continued.</p><p>Seemingly to prove a point, despite Dakota previously having control of the situation, Cavendish took over and decided to be the one to kiss him. It almost seemed out of spite. Dakota didn’t care. He leaned up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Cavendish’s neck. They had a lot to discuss, and he was definitely liking the conversation so far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reflecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cavendish reflecting on sacrifices.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night. Dakota and Cavendish couldn’t recall ever having things this serene. It would almost be foreign if they hadn’t gotten used to the idea of ending their days in such a manner. It began shortly after their return to Earth. Without all the fuss and excitement of an active mission, feelings had moved to the forefront and it was only so long before they could keep them from bursting through the dam they’d both created. It wasn’t the most graceful or movie-level perfect sort of confession, but it had been something very them. Much arguing involved. Many sweet words and tender kisses to make up for it. </p><p>Now, they sat in their issued apartment in comfortable silence, save for whatever was on the television that Dakota deemed worth watching. It was different than before. Normally, the two would sit side by side, but tonight Cavendish was leaned intentionally against his partner’s side, basking in his softness. He could sigh contently and not have to catch himself. It was a relief, and he could hardly believe he had waited until just now to reveal his heart. Dakota had been doing it all along, albeit in gestures. Big gestures, mind you. One that would never leave his mind was all the self-sacrifice. Dakota always treated it like it was no big deal, like it was something he just did. He could be so casual about it, like it was no different than saving him the last slice of pizza or something. Part of that demeanor infuriated Cavendish but the other part was so very touched. It brought moisture to his eyes whenever he thought about it.</p><p>“I’d do it, too, you know…” He said suddenly</p><p>“Do what?” Dakota asked back, his arm around Cavendish’s shoulder as he continued to snuggle.</p><p>“Go back in time if it meant saving you...Why, I’d do it in a heartbeat!” He balled a fist and shook it before letting it rest on Dakota’s shirt again.</p><p>“Don’t joke.” Dakota replied.</p><p>Cavendish looked up at that, “Oh, but I would. I need you to know that. You are just as important, if not more.”</p><p>“Ah, well, you won’t have to. I’m a lot less clumsy than you are..” Dakota teased with a snicker.</p><p>Cavendish rolled his eyes, “Here I am trying to be sincere, and you’re just going to mock me…” The mocks were true, of course, but Cavendish didn't like admitting that. It was embarrassing some of the stories Dakota had told him. Cavendish often wondered if he were making some of them up, but an island would disagree with him. </p><p>“It’s what I do..Hey, where you going…?” Dakota replied when Cavendish tried to pull away. He wouldn’t let him. He readjusted their position and pulled him in close, so his partner was laying on top of him. He was frowning, but Dakota kept smiling at him until he inevitably cracked a grin, “Oh, no you don’t...”</p><p>“You don’t believe me..” Cavendish assumed with disappointment.</p><p>“I do!” Dakota assured him immediately in a humorous tone, his hands on either side of his face. He paused for a moment in thought. “Do you want me to swoon? I can swoon. Wait- Wait. Check this out…” “Dakot--” “I’m doing it!” He put on his best imitation of a damsel, fluttering his eyes and looking as vulnerable as possible, calling out Cavendish’s name in such a desperate way.</p><p>Cavendish wanted to kill him. He also wanted to laugh. You can guess which one won out. He was stifling giggles into his shoulder before ultimately slapping him. “Are you saying that is the ridiculous way you see me? I do not, do not-- Oh, I am so infuriated with you!”</p><p>Dakota gave a toothy grin “You don’t soooooound infuriated…”</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up!” He dove into his shoulder once again. “I refuse to look at you.”</p><p>Dakota held him tight and laughed with him. Cavendish was annoyed but not wholeheartedly. He knew Dakota was trying to make him smile. He could appreciate that. He just hoped he realized that Cavendish wasn’t merely speaking words. Perhaps it wasn’t relative right at this moment, but given the chance, he would prove he wasn’t all talk. Dakota would do anything to protect him. Cavendish wanted him to know he would do the same. Maybe he already knew. </p><p>“You know…” Cavendish began, once he had his voice back, “It is possible to have a serious conversation.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know..” Dakota replied, ruffling his hair a bit. “...but your laugh sounds nice.”</p><p>Cavendish blushed slightly, lowering his eyes. “Don’t be stupid..”</p><p>“I’ve been trying for years...Just doesn’t work for me.” Dakota joked before pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p> This was something they did now. Cavendish was still getting used to it. He liked it, for sure. That was a mutual enjoyment, but that didn’t change how new it was. Whenever it happened, he never expected it. It was a nice surprise. He did find he needed to be better at reacting. He always found himself dazed for the first few seconds. But at least Dakota wasn’t opposed to do-overs. He never was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>